


BigHit Sleepover

by the_gayest_bamtori_here



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Choi Soobin, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, WTF did I just write?, it's really cute i promise, no romance just cuddle buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_bamtori_here/pseuds/the_gayest_bamtori_here
Summary: BTS and TXT have a sleepover and watch movie or somethingI wrote this while sleep-deprived
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	BigHit Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This might be bad because I was sleep-deprived and didn't go through to fix any mistakes. Reading and spelling have been difficult lately so sorry in advance.
> 
> Kinda meant for this to be a crackfic but I don't think it's crack enough.

“Dammit, Hyung! They haven’t even arrived yet and you’re already eating all the snacks.”

“Shut your bitch ass up right now, Jungkook. This is my house too and I can eat what I want when I want. Also don’t fucking curse at me you little shit.”

They’ve been arguing like this for the past few hours. Seokjin starts eating the snacks they just bought and Jungkook gets on his ass about it. They swear at each other, come to peace, continue getting ready, start the argument up again a bit later, and then rinse and repeat.

All the members of Bangtan decided to invite their juniors over to their place for a BighHit sleepover. It was a great opportunity for the groups to bond together and become a close family. Plus, they’ve been very busy with comebacks and other things that they deserve to hang out and watch a few movies together. They all earned it. 

“YAH! Both of you enough. What if the boys walked through that door right now and see you two arguing? You’ll either disappoint them or scare them, so I suggest you stop now or else-”

Namjoon was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly looked over to the clock on the wall that read 8 PM, exactly when the boys said they would be over. The leader checked to make sure all that they prepared was ready, out, and organized before making his way to the door. But before he could get there, Taehyung and Jungkook had already beat him to it and flung the door open.

There stood all five members of TXT, clad in comfy pajamas and carrying bags that were most likely filled with blankets and some clothes (though they wouldn’t be surprised if Kai’s bag were filled with only plushies). They were practically vibrating with excitement. None of them got to have many sleepovers because of training and practice, so it was a new experience for them.

They got ushered in by the two maknaes, who were screaming welcomes and telling them to take their shoes off, then rushed to the living room to greet everyone else.

“My children are here!” Seokjin yelled when he saw his juniors, it has been too long since he’s seen them.

“Hyung, stop calling them your children, it’s weird. Half of them are already adults.” Jungkook rolled his eyes at his embarrassing hyung.

“N-no, we don’t mind it! Really, we don’t, it’s kind of sweet. Thank you for inviting us over,” Soobin talked in a quiet voice. He was still really nervous and shy around his sunbaenims, so it was hard to get his voice up past a whisper.

“I think my ice-cold heart just melted.”

“Woah! Yoongi Hyung is feeling emotions, someone get the camera!”

“Shut up, Hobi.”

“Anyway, we’re glad you’re all here. It’s been way too long since we’ve been together in one room. Make yourselves comfortable and feel free to eat the snacks we bought. By majority vote, and threats, we already ordered pizza and it should be here any minute. I feel like some host at a fancy dinner party.” 

“Host Namjoon is best Namjoon.”

“Yas! Host Namjoon for the win.”

“Soobinnie Hyung, did you already eat half that bowl of chips?”

“Um, yes. They said feel free to eat the snacks and I did.”

“See, Jungkookie? He is my child.”

“Pillow fight!” Taehyung suddenly screamed at whacked Beomgyu and Taehyun in the face with a pillow.

Both of them looked at each other with a devilish grin on their faces and grabbed the nearest pillows, then charged at their hyung. While that was happening, Kai was sneaking up behind Soobin and Seokjin and whacking them both on the back.

“You little brat! You’re going to pay for that.” And quickly everyone was getting involved in the pillow fights, even Yoongi, and eventually progressed into a pillow war. Screams and giggles bounced around the room while pillows and plushies were thrown around in the hopes of hitting someone else in the face. It was a lot of fun until they heard someone knock on the door.

“Oh, I think the pizza is here. I’ll get it.” Namjoon quickly shuffled to the door.

Everyone was panting like dogs as they tried to catch their breaths. They could feel their stomachs churn in hunger. When Namjoon returned with the pizzas, he was met with 11 pairs of eyes on him: like a clowder of cats preying on a flightless crow. Nervously setting down the boxes, Namjoon could only think about if he’s about to be eaten.

Once the pizzas were settled on the table, all of Bangtan lunged towards them. Their dongsaengs, wanting to be polite to their elders, let them grab their food first before going in for their share. Taehyun and Yeonjun shared a face of shock as Jungkook walked away with 4 slices on one plate. They eventually grab their share and quickly made their way to the couch where their elders were.

Light conversations were being made amongst the groups; talks about comebacks, what toppings are better on pizza, what show or movie they were going to watch after eating, your basic small talks.

“Soobinnie. Here, have some of this,” Seokjin held a slice of pizza up to the young bunny boy’s mouth.

“Hyung! He is an adult person and doesn’t need to be fed.”

Seokjin quickly gave Jungkook the middle finger as Soobin shyly bit into the pizza slice with pink dusted across his cheeks.

“Kookie, you’re just jealous because you’re too old to be fed by someone without it being weird!”

“I will shove this pizza down your throat.”

“ Feisty~”

“You two shut up! There is a child here.”

Kai knew it was directed towards him, not that he minded or anything. He continued to nibble on his food while his hyungs argue back and forth.

“Hey, Kai. What should we watch after everyone is done eating? We have some American movies, anime with Korean dubs, normal Korean movies, anything sound good?” Yoongi held up a few DVDs to show to the younger. 

“Anything that’s animated is fine. I personally believe animation is way better than live-action.”

The older man nodded and proceeded to look through their collection of animated films. He dug down deep in the basket that held the movies and found one they haven’t watch in a while. A Silent Voice. 

Yoongi remembers the first he watched his with everyone else. All of them, except Jungkook and himself, were bawling their eyes out by the time it ended. He chuckled to himself and wondered if the littluns watched it yet.

“Have any of you seen this movie before?” He held up the case in his hand.

The younger group squinted their eyes at the movie before shaking their heads. To Soobin it sounded familiar, but otherwise, they’ve seen that movie in their lives.

“Well, then we’re watching it. This movie is great, and I hate we don’t watch it more often. Get cozy because you’re in for a ride” 

Everyone shuffled around to sit by the people they wanted to be next to. Soobin snuggled close to Jin, Kai practically threw himself on Taehyun, Beomgyu was sandwiched between Jungkook and Jimin, Taehyung and Yeonjun sat beside each other, and Namjoon and Hoseok were cuddled against Yoongi.

Bundled in blankets and sacks in hand, they peacefully watched the movie.

Oh, you thought? HA! (Spoilers? ahead)

“Why does he look like a reptile?”

“Bro that’s low, vibe check has been failed.”

“I want to adopt Nishimiya.”

“Wait the dude’s a girl?”

“Are they going to end up dating?”

“The firework scene is so cute!”

“I take it back!”

“*sobs sounds*”

“Is he dead?”

“He has risen!”

“*sob sounds*”

“*more sob sounds*”

FINISHED

By the end of the movie, everyone was crying their eyes out. Even Yeonjun and Taehyun shed a few tears. It took a whole ten minutes for Seokjin to get Soobin to stop crying, but everyone did seem to enjoy it. 

“I think we should watch a few more movies, and then it’s bedtime,” Seokjin announced.

The younger ones groaned after he spoke but didn’t try to argue. Wasn’t the point of sleepovers being to sleep for the least amount of time? Sure, they were all already exhausted after the first movie, but they still wanted to last as long as possible.

“Don’t groan at me, I know you’re all tired. Beomgyu is nodding off right now.”

“No ‘m not,” the young man slurred, sleepiness dripping from his voice.

“See? A few more movies, then bed.”

“Okay, Hyung.” They all said together.

They all agreed on another anime movie, a more positive one than the last movie. Something called Yo-Kai or whatever. Not ten minutes in did Beomgyu finally passed out and everyone else was slowly starting to nod off. By the end of the movie, Seokjin was the only left awake.

He could see Jikook tangled together with a mop of fluffy hair poking out from under the blanket in between them, no doubt Beomgyu. Kai fell asleep on Taehyun, really hope he’s still alive in the morning. The 94 liners were still curled against Yoongi, who had his arms around the both of them. Taehyung and Yeonjun were sprawled out on the floor in strange positions that will cause some neck pain in the morning. 

He looked down to see Soobin snuggled against him with his face buried in his neck. Jin felt warmth in his chest as he brought the young man closer to him. He’s never been this happy to be surrounded by the people he loves.

It was nice like this.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I posted a fic, sorry. I'll try posting more soon but I can't promise anything.  
> If you want more content from me you can follow me on my Twitter @ihatemeselfuwu. I mainly post drawings of TXT but I might also post updates for future fics :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
